


For The Books

by somanyficstowritesolittletime



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Hemlock Grove
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyficstowritesolittletime/pseuds/somanyficstowritesolittletime
Summary: The reader (Y/N) Rumancek falls for rich pretty boy Roman Godfrey. She knows she shouldn’t of because he’s nothing but a fuckboy but she can’t help but fall in love with him even more after sleeping with him once again.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Reader, Roman Godfrey/You
Kudos: 8





	For The Books

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 18 + Only! Filthy kinky smut, cussing, unprotected sex (wrap it up), creampie, chocking, spanking, oral sex (Male & Female reciving), small blood play, sucking blood, daddy kink, small mention of drugs and high, dirty talk.

new the type of boy Roman was, never the type to be loyal to one girl, treat her to a good time and make sure she feels special for a night or two.

He’s just a fuckboy and that’s all he’ll ever be.

I’m no different though, I don’t want a relationship, I just want to have a good time when I want too, but why is it Roman has a hold of me?

Roman Godfrey knows girls want him, all the guys well maybe they don’t want to be him but they want to be able to get who they want when they want. The girls practically through themselves over Roman, constantly drooling over him and making those googly eyes at him, and he knows it.

One day when Roman approached me at school I was a bit surprised. He never talked to me at school, only in secret or when we were off school grounds. Guess he was ashamed to be seen with gypsy trash.

“What do you want, Godfrey?” I ask, as I close my locker. I’m not his type, oh no a gypsy girl that’s on the plus size and with a werewolf brother. I’m not his type, but yet I feel a pull between him and I, a strong pull.

He shrugs his shoulders as he walks around me. I can feel his eyes on me, burning through me, like a light through fog. “You look good today.”

I furrow my brows, and pass him a look. He never compliments me, never. Sure, he’ll be nice and make some flirtatious joke but that’s it. So why is he being like this today? “Okay, I don’t know what bit you in the ass today but this isn’t like you.”

He smirks again, my eyes on him as I watch him eye me. He runs a hand through his hair. “I can’t be nice to a friend?”

I shake my head as I slip my bottom lip in between my teeth. “You’re being a little to nice, Roman.”

He laughs, placing his hand on the locker behind me, causing me to back slightly hitting the lockers. He bends down and runs his thumb along his bottom lip and I can’t help but watch and he knows it. “Don’t be so modest, (Y/N). I know you want me, just as bad as I want you.” He winks before walking down the hallway, leaving me dumbfounded.

Maybe he was right? Maybe I did want him. Maybe I wanted to sink my teeth into his neck, and have a taste of him for myself and find out what all the girls were talking about. I listened to the rumors about Roman, the jocks think he’s a rich freak and the girls say he’s a freak in between the sheets, that he knew all the right places and how to get you off just right. Maybe I did end up fantasizing about him late at night, when I felt the loneliest, maybe I did want him just as bad.

And that’s what started everything, what lead me down that dark rabbit hole.

Once you have a taste of Roman Godfrey you’re left wanting more. And I did.

What I thought would be one stupid fuck ended up being fucking every chance we got and anywhere. In his small cramped car, in the bathroom at school, in the woods where the murders were happening, wherever we could get our hands on eachother we would.

We were good, Roman and I, what we had was good, but good things only last for a short time. I was stupid to think a guy like him could love someone like me, that someone like him could be with a girl like me. I knew Roman could never be tied down, I knew he was a fuckboy so why was I surprised when I found him fucking someone else in the janitors closet at school.

I fell for the pretty boy of Hemlock Grove, and that was possibly the dumbest thing I’ve done. I’ve never loved before, nobody was worth my time or energy to invest myself in, but Roman, I thought, no I fell in love with him. Sure we were just fuck buddies, but we still had a good time together, going out to the movies, or to dinner or the lame school dances, yeah we were just friends but it seemed more like friends for a moment.

You would think I would cut Roman off, that I would be angry and push him away after catching him with someone else, but I couldn’t, I wouldn’t. I was in love with this boy, I was a dumbass but what am I supposed to do? Just leave him hanging in the wind? Maybe, but I didn’t want too. I wanted to feel that feeling of just maybe I could belong to him and he belonged to me for a moment, and if the only way I could feel that way was letting him have his way with me.

Then so be it.

“What are you doing here, Godfrey?” I smirk knowing damn well why he’s sneaking into my bedroom late night through the window.

“Just had to come see my best girl.”

I laugh, as I shake my head, placing the book I was reading on the bedside table. “Let me guess, whoever you’re fucking now can’t satisfy you?”

He shrugs his shoulders as he strips off his black jacket, tossing it on my bed. “What can I say nobody can fuck me like you can.” He winks as he sits beside me on the bed. But I know why he’s really here. He needs to let off some steam. Roman was a kinky motherfucker, and what can I say? So am I.

“What can I say, Roman? I’m one of a kind.” I hum as I move to straddle his waist with my thighs.

“Mmm that you are (Y/N). I love your thick thighs.” He smirks, while he runs his hands up my bare thighs to the hem of my panties.

“Shut up, Roman and fuck me.” I whisper before crashing my lips against his.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” He growls, the vibration in his chest sending a chill down my spine, as he pushes me down on the mattes. Our lips never parting as he settles in between my legs, the buldge in his jeans pressing against my entrance, causing me to whimper. “Needy tonight?”

“Maybe.” I smirk, pulling on his bottom lip, while I drag my nails up his back, pulling his shirt up along his back. He kneels between my legs, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor, before he crashes his lips agaisnt mine once again.

“Well don’t be to needy because I’m going to take my time tonight.”

I roll my eyes, but really I’m not annoyed. I love the nights that aren’t just wham bam thank you ma'am. The nights Roman takes his time are the best nights, and the most intimate.

“Don’t roll your eyes, or I’ll stop right here.” He hums, pulling back from me causing me to groan. He knows how to play the game, he does it so well.

“Who made you the boss?” I smirk as I loop my arms around his neck and pulling him into another steamy kiss, slipping my tounge into his mouth, causing his breath to hitch.

“Do you need reminder of how I became the boss?” He whispers against my lips, his hand moving to wrap around my throat and give it a firm squeeze, causing me to whimper. The heat between my legs growing, Roman knows I love being man handled.

“Mmm, maybe. I love when you act all big and bad.”

“Act? No. You know I’m the boss, regardless if you like it or not.”

“Whatever you say, Godfrey.” I hum, as he moves his hands down to the him of my shirt. He brings the material over my head and tosses it to the floor. A smile plays on his lips as he runs his finger tips over my curves, the light touches causing goosebumps to cover my arms.

“You are so gorgeous, (Y/N).” He smirks as he attaches his lips to my neck, softly nipping at the exposed skin, a moan escaping my throat and eyes flutter shut as I fall back onto the mattress, Roman settled between my legs as he moved his lips down my neck to my breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth while he messaged my other breast. The heat constantly growing between my legs causing a puddle to form in my panties.

“Mmm, Roman.” I whimper threading my fingers through his hair giving it a tug, causing him to smirk against my skin.

Roman knew he had a hold on me, he knew I would do anything for him, and that he’s my down fall and he damn well knew it.

He moves his mouth down my belly down to the hem of my panties, hooking his index fingers between the material and pulling them down my legs, discarding them to the floor to join the rest of the clothes. “The thought of tasting your sweet pussy has been on my mind all day.” He growls as he lays between my legs, looping his arms underneath my thighs and pulling me down to him. He doesn’t waist no time into diving in, he swirls his tounge around my clit causing a moan to escape my lips.

“Oh-oh f-fuck…” I moan grabbing the pillow underneath my head, giving it a firm squeeze.

“Mmmm, you taste like heaven.” He moans, looking up at me. I slip my bottom lip in between my teeth as I take in the sight of him between my legs. He takes a long stride agaisnt my slit, his eyes still on me as I arch my back off the mattress another moan escaping my lips, but this time it was louder.

“Shh… baby you’ll wake your mom and brother.” Roman barks. “Maybe I should gag you.”

I shrug my shoulders. “I wouldn’t oppose.” I wink.

“You’re such a dirty girl.”

“But I’m yours.”

“And that makes you even more perfect.” He smirks as he stands to his feet and walks of to my dresser, pulling open the top drawer and grabbing a pair of panties from my drawer. “These should do the job.” He winks walking over to me. “Open up.”

I do as I’m told and open my mouth, Roman smiles as he stuffs the panties in my mouth. His sinful eyes looking over my form as he walks back to the end of the bed and settles on his knees. “Fuck.” He growls as he pulls me down to him once again. I wrap my legs around his neck as he settles between my thighs, devoring me like this was his last meal. Lapping up all my jusices like he was dying a thirst.

Good thing he stuffed my mouth shut because I could barely control myself as I fell into pure bliss. My body trembling as the fire built in the pit of my stomach, my high was approaching and Roman knew it. He quickened his motions, swirling and sucking my clit as he pushed two digits past my entrance curling them up to hit my sweet spot. And that drove me over the edge, I couldn’t hold back anymore. My walls clenched around his fingers as I chased my high, my jusices spilling out onto his digits.

“Fuck, it’s so hot when you squirt.” He winks whipping his mouth with his hand.

I remove the panties from my mouth. “Now it’s time for me to take care of you.” I hum, crawling off the bed.

“You’re such a good girl.” Roman laughs, getting comfortable on bed.

“Shhh.” I whisper placing the panties in his mouth. “I don’t want you waking anyone.” I wink, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down his legs along with his boxers, springing his hard cock free. I smirk as I climb onto the bed, wrapping my hand around his cock, as I wrap my mouth around him. Swirling my tounge around the tip, his breath hitches and eyes flutter shut while he runs his hand along the back of my thigh to my ass, giving it a firm slap causing me to yelp. I take all of him in my mouth, he let’s out a deep moan. I watch him from the corner of my eye, he moves his hand to the back of my head guiding me as I bob my head, taking all of him in my mouth over and over.

His fingers intertwine in my hair giving it a tug, he’s getting close, but I know this isn’t the way he wants to finish but I love teasing him, pushing my limits. He pulls the painties out of his mouth and tosses them to the the floor, he sits up on his elbows, taking in the sight before him. He doesn’t want me to stop, but this isn’t how he wants to finish.

“Such a pretty sight.” He moans, “but I’m not done with you yet, babygirl.” He growls, giving my hair a harder tug causing me to stop. I sit back on my knees and whip the drool from my mouth, and give him the look I know he can’t resist. The look with the big innocent doe eyes.

“What are you going to do to me, daddy?” I ask, innocently knowing damn well he’s going to fuck me into this mattress.

“You know I love it when you call me daddy.” He smirks moving closer to me, his hand moving from my head to the back of my neck, he gives it a firm squeeze as he plants a kiss to my lips. A passionate kiss, he casually slips his tounge in my mouth, exploring my mouth as I explore his. He lays me down on the bed, and settles between my thighs once again, his cock lining up with my dripping entrance perfectly.

“Quit being a tease.” I whisper against his lips.

“Teasing you is the best part.” He smirks, teasing my entrance, causing me to grow impatient.

“I’m growing impatient, Godfrey.”

“Good things come to those who are patient.”

“Mmm, well I’ve been patient all night Roman. I think I deserve a reward for being such a good girl.”

He smirks. “You have been a good little slut, huh?” He growls as he presses a kiss to my lips and without warning he pushes himself past my entrance stretching my walls. He gave me no time to adjust to his size as he started thrusting himself inside of me, hitting all the right spots as I dig my nails into his arms.

“Holy shit Roman.” I moan. “You feel so good.”

“So do you. You’re so wet and t-tight.” He groans, his eyes fall shut as he quicken his pace, while I wrap my legs around his waist driving him in deeper. Without warning he, flips himself over onto the mattress pulling me on top of him. I straddle him and begin to grind my hips agaisnt him, matching his thrusts, my eyes flutter shut as I fall into our sinful ways. “You’re pussy belongs to me, doesn’t it?” He hisses, giving my ass another slap.

I nod, as I run my nails along his arms.

“I can’t hear you, princess.” He growls, giving my ass another firm slap.

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Yes what?” He asks, slipping him bottom lip in between his teeth as he thrusts himself deeper inside of me, hitting just the right spot.

“My pussy belongs to you.”

His lips curl, and he gives my ass another slap. “Good girl.”

The room fills with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, filthy whispers and whimpers. How anybody doesn’t hear us, I don’t know, but I don’t care, I just want to fall deeper into sin with Roman Godfrey.

The girls were right, sex with Roman was always mind blowing regardless if they were quickies or full blown sex. Sex with Roman was better than an high a drug could give you, he was my own personal drug, and I loved it… I loved him, and I was addicted to him, addicted to everything about him, he was everything I craved.

He pulls a razor out from the bedside table, he pulls it open and gives me a look, like he’s asking for permission. This was never unusual, I enjoyed a little blood play with Roman, I trusted him and knew he would never hurt me. I give him a nod and he opens the razor, he runs the razor along my neck softly cutting it slightly, and before I know it his lips are glued to the small wound. Sucking all the pain the pain away as he indulged himself with the taste of blood, as I rock my hips against his.

“I don’t know what tastes better, your pussy or your blood.” He whispers against my ear sending a chill down my spine. He nips at my earlobe, as he moves his hand to my neck giving to a firm squeeze. My high was approaching once again, my walls clenching around his throbbing cock.

“I’m close, Roman.” I moan as I move my hand to rub small circles against my clit, giving me the stimulation I needed.

“F-fuck princess, cum. Cum for me.” He moans, squeezing my throat hard as he brought me into another steamy kiss.

“R-Roman.” I moan as I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, so tightly I swear I can see stars. My walls clenching around him as I chase my high, releasing myself onto him.

“Such a good girl for daddy.” He moans as his cock begins to twitch, he’s close.

“Cum inside me, daddy.” I moan, rocking my hips against him, bringing him closer to his release.

“F-fuck, you want my cum running down your thighs tonight?” He moans, wrapping his arms tightly.

“Yes, sir. I want you to fill me up.”

“Fuck!” He moans as his cock begins to twitch and throb, his nails dig into my skin, as he releases himself inside of me, our juices mixing together.

Panting replaces the whimpers and whispers, we stay in eachothers embrace for what feels like forever but I know it’s only for a few minutes, maybe even seconds.

Oh what I would give to be like this with him forever.

“Well I should get going.” Roman whispers.

I nod my head, as I move to sit on the bed, covering myself up with a blanket. I watch as he gathers his clothes off the floor, and starts putting them back on.

I want to tell him to stay, but I know it’s pointless. Roman Godfrey is just a fuckboy, and that’s all he’ll ever be.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asks, giving me a small smile.

“Yeah, sure.” I smile shrugging my shoulders as he bends down and gives me one last kiss for the road.

“Goodnight, (Y/N).”

“Goodnight, Roman.”

And just like that he was gone, and I was left with one more memory for the books.


End file.
